


Hinc itur ad Astra

by moondust_jeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noren, angel Jeno, human renjun, soft noren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_jeno/pseuds/moondust_jeno
Summary: A messed up encounter or how falling down the stairs can sometimes be heavenly.





	Hinc itur ad Astra

Jeno was running late again and he knew the teacher would be mad. It was already the seventh time this month that he was late to class and all of his teachers were starting to dislike him and so was the school president, Na Jaemin, tired of seeing his face almost every morning in the SC office. He always had to find some silly excuses that could pass for true because, even though it wasn’t really his fault, he couldn’t just say: “I’m late because my wings torn my last clean shirt apart and I don’t know how the washing machine works so I’m currently wearing the less dirty shirt I could find”. So the looks Jaemin was giving him weren’t the nicest. “Stupid wings”, he mumbled to himself, taking his notebooks out of his locker.

He was running in the corridor, even though the president had already yelled at him not to when he sprinted out the SC office. “It would be faster if I could just fly there..”, he stopped to check what room he was in “but you can’t risk humans discovering you’re an angel” he said in a mocking tone, reminiscing Doyoung’s last words when Jeno moved out.

He didn’t see the new exchange student running up the stairs until he bumped into him, making them drop their books and lose their balance.

Jeno first supposed that the shocked expression on the guy's face was due to the fact that they were about to both fall in the stairs, until he realized that they weren’t falling at all and that there was a weird shadow moving on the boy’s face. Jeno took a quick glance behind him. "Oh no… Not again..." he whispered seeing that his wings had spread and that the two boys were actually floating in the air, holding onto each other.

He quickly landed and let go of the guy. His wings shrinked and his t-shirt fell. "Another ruined t-shirt" Jeno mumbled picking the remaining bits of his shirt on the floor. But realizing what happened and that he was currently half naked in the school's corridors, in front of a stranger, he got embarrassed. "I’m sorry, I...I have to go!” He ran away, on the verge of crying.

***

Jeno was in the dorms’ corridor, on his way back from his last class of the day and he was a few steps away from his room when he heard a voice behind him.  
“Hey! Excuse me!”

He turned around to see the student he had run into in the morning. Still embarassed because of that incident, he felt his cheeks turning red, and, as if he was still shirtless again, he covered his body with his arms.

The exchange boy approached him and took something out of his bag. “I figured you might need that…” he said handing a t-shirt to Jeno. “I hope it’s the right size…” he took a book out of his bag “you also dropped that.”  
Jeno took his book and the t-shirt the guy was handing him. “You didn’t have to”, he said looking at his feet in embarrassment. “I should have been more careful”  
“Don’t worry, everyone is a little clumsy”, the boy giggled, looking at his watch. “I have to go, have a nice evening!”

Jeno had expected the guy to be more curious about what happened and more especially about his wings, so when he said he had to go, Jeno let out a sigh of relief but maybe he should have waited a bit longer because after two steps the guy turned around.

“Actually, can I ask you something?”

Jeno just opened the door of his room as an answer, because he knew this conversation was going to be long.

After offering something to drink to the exchange boy, who he now knows is called Renjun, Jeno joined him on his bed.

“That’s a strange shape for a bed.” Renjun said referring to Jeno’s huge circular bed which was occupying most of his space.  
Jeno shrugged his shoulder. “They’re just more convenient to sleep with, you know…”  
“So, they’re real?” Renjun softly asked “I wasn’t hallucinating?”

Jeno chuckled. Even though his angel friends had warned him that he might hear that often, it was his first time having to answer to that question and it was funny to him because his wings weren’t something worth to be noticed anymore. They were just there. He nodded. “Yeah they’re real.”  
“So are you-”

Renjun didn’t finish his question but Jeno immediately understood what he meant and simply nodded. Instead of the flow of questions he had expected, Renjun just asked him to tell him more about himself, and Jeno, even though he was reluctant at first, slowly opened up.

He ended up telling him about his life as an angel on Earth, how it was to live with wings, and every time Renjun was asking for precisions, Jeno would just give them to him. Jeno had even told him how he had just went to buy new shirts earlier this afternoon because he didn’t have anymore shirts to wear and he didn’t know how to use a washing machine, and Renjun had suggested to go to the laundromat with him. Without realizing it they had already spent a few hours talking about it.

Jeno was feeling genuinely happy and comfortable with that guy and even though he was a bit wary at first, he somehow knew he could trust him. And to be very honest, Jeno was excited to finally be able to share his little secret with someone who wasn’t scared of him or part of his family.

But even if he was comfortable around Renjun,when the latter asked him if Jeno could show him his wings again, Jeno hesitated. His wings even though they weren’t worth to be noticed according to him, were also something very intimate he had always kept hidden in the presence of other people, so asking him to show his wings was kind of like asking him to get naked.

Renjun might have felt that as he added: “If you don’t want to, it’s okay Jeno-” he put a hand on Jeno’s tight, the latter looked at him in the eyes “-if you’re not comf-”  
“No! Give me just a few minutes!” Jeno cut him as he disappeared in his bathroom.

When he came out a few minutes later, he had put on his pajamas which had two splits in the back to let his wings through. He went back to his bed and sat in its center and made sign to Renjun, who was still sitting on the edge of his bed, not to move, scared of accidentally hitting him.

He spread his wings at full length to stretch them a bit before letting them fall on his back, in a resting position.

Renjun slowly crawled in the center of the bed to sit in front of him, his gaze was attracted by Jeno’s wings, but was always going back to meet Jeno’s eyes. 

For a while, there were no words between them, just a comfortable silence that didn’t need to be broken.

“They suit you well.” Renjun finally spoke up. “You look heavenly, with them!” He giggled when he saw Jeno’s cheeks turning red. “Do you mind if I go behind you?”

Jeno shook his head and Renjun, walking on all four on Jeno’s bed, went behind the younger’s back.

“His wings look even more magnificent!” Renjun thought. Jeno’s wings were huge and imposing and yet they were radiating softness. Every little feather was as white as snow and hugging his wing’s curves perfectly. They just seemed like a cocoon protecting him from the outside. Like a safe home. 

Renjun’s eyes fell on Jeno’s back and more especially on the splits in his pajamas and the part where his wings were starting. He had expected something maybe uglier but the wings were just creating slight bumps on his back and nothing else. “Jeno?” The latter hummed to signify he was listening. “Your back, does it hurt? I mean the part where your wings are.” Renjun queried, genuinely worried about the other’s well being.  
“Right now, no it doesn’t, but when my wings are shrinked... I don’t know how to explain that…it doesn’t hurt but it’s kind of annoying because they want to get out, you know?”  
Renjun nodded even though Jeno couldn’t see him. “Can I touch? Your wings I mean, not your back” He hastened to add realizing it might have sounded weird.

Jeno turned his head to look at Renjun over his shoulder and the latter really thought he was going to say no, but as an answer, Jeno moved his left wing towards Renjun’s left opened hand until he was touching it. Renjun’s jaw dropped and Jeno let out some tiny giggles

His hands barely skimming the feathers at first, Renjun was now petting Jeno’s wings impressed by how soft they were. Jeno was just smiling at him from over his shoulder and to be very honest, he was kind of enjoying this.

But it became less enjoyable when Renjun’s hands got closer to Jeno’s back and that his left wing slapped Renjun, who almost fell off the bed, as a ticklish reaction.

“Renjun! Are you okay? Oh my god I’m sorry! I should have told you my wings are ticklish! Are you okay? Did it hurt?” Jeno was now facing the other, holding his face in his hands, making sure Renjun was okay. “Maybe I should just shrink them again, so that-”  
“No!” Renjun loudly opposed. “No,please... You said it yourself, it’s not comfortable for you when they are shrinked so I want you to leave them like that!”  
“But-”  
“No buts! I’m fine, okay? So just let them like that, please...”  
Jeno simply nodded, “But no more wing touching today, so that I won’t hit you again.”  
Renjun couldn’t help a sad pout but he agreed and let himself fall on his back. “You know I never thought I would have met a real angel one day, and yet here you are!”

***

They had been talking for hours and it was past 2am when Jeno realized that Renjun had fallen asleep next to him. The angel, not being used to these kind of situations didn’t know what to do so he just sat there for a while wondering if he should wake up the boy or not.

Jeno finally decided that he should let him sleep here and got up to close the shutters but a little snore coming from Renjun stopped him. He kneeled in front of the boy.

The boy, who seemed so anxious a few hours ago, was now looking so much at peace, his chest slightly going up and down as he was, from time to time, letting out a cute snore. His bangs were falling on his eyes and Jeno slowly brushed it away, barely touching his skin, so that his hair wouldn’t tickle or hurt his eyes during the night. Renjun’s cheeks still had that pinkish tone, making it seem like he was always blushing and Jeno thought it was really endearing. 

Even though he had been on Earth for a few years, he never had the chance to befriend a human, because of all the strict rules concerning humans, but mostly because Doyoung was keeping him at home most of the time so, at that moment, Jeno took time to observe every little details about the human sleeping on his bed. The curves of his lips, of his nose. The way his eyes were forming perfect crescent while closed, but also the way they were shining earlier. The little mole on his jaw. That little unruly lock of hair at the top of his head. The way he smiles and the sound of his laugh. It was everything and yet nothing about him that made Jeno realize that beauty wasn’t reserved for immortals.

“He is so beautiful!” Jeno whispered to himself and as if he was agreeing, Renjun let out a snore louder than the previous ones and rolled on his other side, scaring Jeno, who falling on his ass, knocked over a lamp with his wings. “Shit!” He glanced at Renjun, but the boy was still sleeping deeply and Jeno let out a sigh.

Getting up, he put the lamp back on his desk and closed the shutters. 

“I’m just gonna sleep on the floor”, Jeno whispered to himself, afraid he’d wake up the boy if he was sleeping next to him, but as he was about to lie down on the floor, he realized that he didn’t have any blankets to put on Renjun. 

He stood up there, in the middle of his room, for a few minutes weighting the pros and cons of this situation but he was always coming back to the fact that he couldn’t risk Renjun getting sick, so he just climbed back on his bed, and still making sure that there was some distance between them to respect Renjun’s privacy, he slowly put his right wing on Renjun to keep him warm tonight.

“Goodnight sweet human!” Jeno whispers to the night.

***

A ray of sunshine was passing through the closed shutters and was falling on one of Jeno’s wings spreading a comfortable warmth through his body. It was 6:48 and Jeno had been awake for a few minutes now.

He knew he had to get up if he didn’t want to be late to his monthly meeting with Doyoung, but the angel just set off his alarm, sent a text to his brother saying he wouldn’t be able to come this time, pretexting some important presentation he had to finish and went back to sleep. Or at least he tried to.

Renjun’s peaceful breath was filling the silence of the room and the ray of sunshine coming in was enough for Jeno to distinguish Renjun’s silhouette slightly moving under his wing.

The human seemed so small covered by Jeno’s wing that the latter couldn’t help but think that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. You could barely see his head coming out and Jeno was just hoping that he had been warm enough this night and that he still was.

His arm, on which his head was resting, was starting to feel numb but Jeno didn’t dare to move afraid of waking up the boy. But his numb arm wasn’t the only thing he was worried about.

It had just came to his mind that since he had spent the night with Renjun he didn’t have time go to grocery shopping so they didn’t have anything to eat for breakfast. He knew that the cafeteria on the campus was providing breakfasts even on the weekend but that was the last thing he’d ever think of doing.

But his train of thought was interrupted when Renjun started to move, slowly waking up. The ray of sunshine, now falling on his face, made him cover his face with what he thought was a blanket. Jeno could feel the boy moving under his wing but he didn’t take it away and just let out a few giggles.

Renjun, hearing Jeno laughing, put his head out of the “blanket”. “Who are you? Where am I?” he asked rubbing his eyes, a tiny bit of worry in his voice.  
Jeno couldn’t help but laugh harder at the confused boy. “Good morning Renjun! I’m Jeno and you’re in my room.”  
“Oh!” he let out, last night slowly coming back to his mind, that’s when he realized his blanket wasn’t really a blanket. “Jeno?”  
“Yes?”  
“Your wing…”  
“Oh yeah! I’m sorry about that!” The angel said slowly moving his wing away and sitting up in his bed. Renjun did the same. “I don’t have any blankets here and I couldn’t let you sleep without a blanket, so I just used my wing. I’m sorry…”  
“No! No, please don’t apologize! Thank you...” Renjun said, his cheeks taking a pinkish tone, “but you should have woken me up”  
“But it was late and you were sleeping so well…”  
Jeno started pouting and it was over for Renjun. “Don’t look at me like that!” the human whined and Jeno knew he had won.


End file.
